Blizzard
by MeganKoumori
Summary: When a blizzard hits Hillwood, Arnold and Helga find themselves trapped in the library. What starts out as a dream come true for Helga quickly evolves into a life or death situation as the two try to find a way to survive the frigid cold.
1. Chapter 1

1:

* * *

It was four pm on the tenth of December. As Mr. Green locked up his butcher shop, grey clouds rolled in over Hillwood City. "Whoa. Looks like a storm." Said Harvey as he exited the Gamelthorpe's dry cleaning.

"Yeah," Said Mr. Green pulled on his olive colored coat in a vain attempt to be warmer. "I'm locking up early today. The weather guy on MJZZ says there's a big blizzard moving in from Canada."

"Canada, eh?" Harvey smiled wryly.

"Darn Canucks." Mr. Green put his keys in his pocket and headed towards the bus stop. "Later, Harve."

"Bye, Marty." As the mailman made his way down the street, clutching his parcel, he could be heard singing, _"You'll never find…as you long live… someone who loves you tender like I do…"  
_

* * *

"Peachy, just peachy." Helga grumbled into her arms. Her face was pressed to them as her head rested on the table, her appendages folded over her mouth and nose. She sat up. "This bites! Here I am at the library when there's a perfectly _'Yo, Ernest!'_ marathon on! I could be at home watching the wacky adventures of that odd headed dreamer, yet here I am, wasting my time!"

"Be serious Helga!" Phoebe said. She set aside a book, picked up another and began to flip through it. "You need an A on this project, or you'll fail science this quarter."

"Big deal. I don't need science." Helga leaned back in her chair and lifted the two front legs off the floor.

"Everyone needs science, Helga." Said Phoebe. "Now help me find a subject."

Helga sighed. "'Kay." She whipped through a magazine and pointed to a page. "Here, knock yourself out."

Phoebe picked up the magazine and read. "An offer for the Encyclopedia Britannica that expired in 1979?"

Helga looked over her shoulder and grinned sheepishly. "Oops." As Phoebe looked through the publication, Helga tapped her pencil on the table. "Hey, Pheebs?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Ernest is…you know? Cute? Not that I think that!" She said quickly. "But I, uh…know…I mean read about some girls who thought Ernest was cute. For a weird headed cartoon character I mean."

"I suppose so." Said Phoebe thoughtfully. "He does remind me of someone…"

"Really?" Said Helga. "Me too! I just can't put my finger on it though!"

"I know." The two girls were silent.

"I hope Ernest ends up with Helen." Said Helga finally. "She's my favorite character."

"She's everyone's favorite." Agreed Phoebe.

* * *

Over in the computer lab, Arnold stopped typing and pointed to the screen. "This is it, Gerald!"

His best friend turned his attention away from his game and looked at the webpage.  
"A Solar Powered Hotdog Cooker?"

"Yeah," Said Arnold. "All we need is a cardboard box, tinfoil and poster board!"

"And the hotdog!" Added Gerald. "I like mine with mustard, relish, ketchup…No onions though. Bleh…"

"Focus Ger!" Arnold hit the command for print. "All we need to do is go up to the front desk and get the paper!"

"Great!" Gerald stopped and patted his pocket. "Uh, you do have change, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"The library charges a nickel per sheet." Said Gerald. "All I got are dollar bills."

"I have a few quarters." Said Arnold. "But I'm sure they give change."

* * *

"What do you mean no change?" Cried Arnold. The library, a brunette in her late thirties, put a bright red nail to her lips.

"Shhhh!"

"We need this paper for our project! It's just one sheet!"

"We even printed small!" Added Gerald.

The librarian smirked and pointed to the sign in front of her: "EXACT CHANGE ONLY!"

Arnold sighed and turned away from the counter. "I guess we'll have to print it out at home. I sure hope I can remember the address."

Gerald's attention had been diverted. "Hey, isn't that Helga and Phoebe?"

* * *

Helga had her legs on the table as she read a comic. "Oh that Jug Head!" She chuckled. "I think he eats more than Dagwood!"

Phoebe glanced up from the notes she was taking, then resumed her work.

"Hi Phoebe, hi Helga." Said a voice. Helga's chair felt over with a crash.

"Arnold?" She shrieked, looking up into the face of her classmate.

"QUIET!" Shouted the librarian, standing up, crimson coloring spreading across her face.

Arnold bent down and grasped Helga's arm. Her face became as pink her jumper. "Are you ok? Let me help you!"

Helga yanked her arm away. "I'm fine, Arnoldo! It's not like I need your help, Sheesh!" In her mind:_ He touched me, oh happy day! _

She picked herself up, dusting herself as she did. "So, Football Head and Tall Hair Boy, what are you doing here?"

"We're looking for a science project." Replied Arnold. "What are you doing?"

"Not that it's any of your business," Said Helga haughtily. "But we're doing the same thing."

"What's your project?"

"Uh," Helga looked over her shoulder. "We haven't…that is to say…"

Phoebe supplied the answer. "Whether or not gravity affect the growth of plants."

Gerald crossed his arms. "I see your working hard as usual, Helga."

"Who asked you?" The blonde snapped. Gerald smiled at Phoebe like a knight in shining armor.

"Here, let me take some notes. I…uh…wouldn't want you to get a hand cramp." Phoebe blushed and giggled.

Helga rolled her eyes far back into her head. "Aw, geez. I can't stand this." She turned. "I'm gonna find the bathroom."

"Wait, Helga!" Called Arnold.

"Aw, let her go, Man." Said Gerald. "It's not like she's doing anything!" Arnold sighed and sat down next to his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

2:

* * *

Arnold adjusted the phone to his ear. "A blizzard, Grandpa? Ok, I'll tell the others and get home right away." He glanced up. The librarian was tapping her bright red nails loudly and glaring. "I gotta go, Grandpa. See you soon."

Back at the table, Arnold found his friends, pouring over a book. "So Auxin makes plant cells stretch." Said Gerald.

"Precisely," Said Phoebe. "And gravity pulls the Auxin downward, so theoretically…"

"Uh, guys, we gotta go!" Interrupted Arnold. "I just got off the phone with my grandpa and he says there's a storm on the way!"

"Oh yeah." Gerald closed the book and put it on the pile of hardbacks that Phoebe had selected. "My Mom was talking about that this morning." He stood up and handed Phoebe her coat.

As the trio stood at the front desk, Arnold suddenly said, "Wait! What about Helga?"

"What about Helga?" Said Gerald, a touch of irritation in his voice.

"Arnold's right," Phoebe agreed. "Helga's been gone a long time."

"Aw," Gerald put a novel he had found earlier on the counter and handed the librarian his card. "She probably went home already."

"Maybe," Said Arnold. "But I can't leave until I know she's ok!" He turned and ran through the enlarged print section.

"No running!" Shouted the librarian.

"Come on, Arnold!" Called Gerald. "We gotta go!"

Arnold turned. "You go on ahead. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"But…" He was already gone. Gerald sighed. "Whatever."

* * *

"Now where could she be?" Muttered Arnold. "What kind of books would she like?" There was a moan from Poetry. Peeking around the corner, Arnold saw books scattered on the floor and under one, a sleeping blonde.

"_Mmm…My little love god…"_ She muttered. _"Cornflower hair…" _

Arnold knelt down and gently shook her. "Helga? Come on, wake up!"

Helga opened one eye. She smiled. "I'm having that dream again. But shouldn't you be taller? Oh never mind. You're perfect the way you are."

"Helga, wake up!" Arnold said loudly. "You're dreaming and talking nonsense!" She sat up and stretched. Yawning loudly, she clacked her lips and looked around.

"What…where am I?"

"You're in the library." Answered Arnold. "You fell asleep while reading poetry." By now, Helga had snapped to her senses.

"Of course I did!" She said quickly. "Poetry is so boring, it…ah…puts me to sleep!"

Arnold picked up a book by E.E. Cummings. "Then why are you reading it?"

Helga flushed and stammered. "Uh, well I…"

"Never mind!" Arnold replaced the book on the shelf. "We need to leave right now!"

"Well, aren't you Mr. Bossy-Britches!" Helga snapped as she stood up. Unfortunately, her right foot was still asleep. Stumbling, she tried to direct her leg in front of her, but it twisted and turned, causing her to fall.

Arnold jumped up. "I've got you!" He cried as she tumbled into his arms. As he looked into Helga's face mere inches from his, Arnold's cheeks began to burn bright red.

_Oh criminy!_ Helga's breathing became shallow and rapid. _So close, he's so close…Hmm, I never noticed that little mole before. Cute._

"Uh…" Said Arnold. Suddenly, Helga jumped away.

"Yuck!" She shouted. "Who said you could touch me?" Arnold just sighed in annoyance. "So, Football Head, what's the rush to leave?"

The blizzard snapped back in Arnold's mind. "There's a snow storm coming! We've got to get home!"

* * *

Outside, the librarian twisted the key in the door until there was a click. The wind was already picking up speed and it whipped her like a stubborn horse. She lowered her hat over her eyes as she walked down the steps.

Inside, Helga and Arnold ran to the large glass entrance just in time to see the librarian get in her car. "Hey! Wait!" Shouted Arnold, pounding on the door. "Come back!" It was no use; the sedan's headlights flashed as it roared down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

3:

* * *

"No!" Cried Arnold. "Come back! We're still here!"

"Knock it off, Arnoldo," Said Helga. "She can't hear you."

"What are we going to do?" Arnold said. "I used my all my quarters to call Grandpa! There's no way to use the pay phone!"

"Will you relax?" Snapped Helga. "Someone will realize we're gone and come looking for us!"

"But what if they don't think to check the library? We could be here all night!"

"All night?" Helga echoed. She smiled theatrically. "All night? Just the two of us?"

"I don't like it either," Said Arnold obliviously. "But it looks like we're stuck together!"

* * *

The storm clouds had broken and wind and ice pelted the library exterior. Like a barrage of bullets, hail pounded against the concrete and glass. Arnold rubbed his hands together.

"So cold," He muttered. "Maybe reading will take my mind off of things." He went to a shelf in the fiction section and pulled out a book.

"'_White Fang?'"_ Arnold groaned and selected another. _"'The Snow Queen?'"_ Once more he tried again. _"'Frosty the Snowman?' _I'm never going to get warm!"

* * *

Behind a bookcase, Helga watched Arnold finally pick out a good book and sit at a table. "Oh my love!" She almost sang. "It's a dream come true! You and I alone, in dire conditions! The only way to keep warm will be to snuggle together, and in each other's arms, you will finally find your passion for me! The love that has hidden itself deep in your heart all these years!"

Helga began to dance. "Bless this storm and bless this library! Tonight Arnold will finally love me, and…dare I dream that I may confess the devotion for my Football Head that I've kept secret for so long?"

Falling against the shelf, Helga sighed. Stealing a peek at Arnold, she ended, "This is it, Helga Old Girl! Don't blow it!"

* * *

Setting down his book, Arnold pulled his hands inside his sweatshirt sleeves. From behind he could hear Helga approach. "Hey Arnold."

"Hmm. Hi Helga." Arnold put his mouth to the cuff of his sleeve and blew inside. He did the same thing with the other one.

"So, it's cold." Said Helga.

"I know."

"Really cold!" Helga said. "I mean it's like an ice box!"

Arnold turned and looked at her. "What's an ice box?"

"You know," Said Helga, sitting on the table. "It was like a fridge, but it had ice in the bottom to keep it cold!"

"Oh those." Said Arnold. "I saw one of those on TV once."

"Yeah, TV." Helga lay down across the table. Arnold picked up his book and now was sitting with his back towards her. "So, whatcha reading?"

"'_Peter Pan.'" _Arnold replied not turning around.

"Pfft! _Peter Pan?_ That's for…" Helga checked herself. "I mean, that's cool!" At the word 'cool', Arnold made an irritated noise. "Sorry."

_Think Helga, think! You've gotta get his attention somehow!_ Reaching over, Helga began to tickle his ear. _They're so cute!_

"Hey!" Arnold slapped her hand away. "What are you doing?" He snapped.

"Uh, nothing!" She lied. Arnold glared and began reading again.

_Well, that didn't work,_ Helga slid off the table. Prancing in front of him, Helga began to sway her hips as she walked back and forth._ "Hey Arnold!"_ She sang, striking a pose."Look at meeee!"

He didn't. "I'm trying to read, Helga."

Helga frowned. _Now what? Ooh, I've got it!_ She began to twirl. "It's so cold!" She cried. "It's making me dizzy! I think I'm going to fall!" Plop! She landed right in Arnold's lap. "Whoopsie!"

"Gah!" Arnold yelled. "Helga, what is _wrong_ with you?" He stood, letting the blonde slide to the floor. Grabbing his book and growling fiercely, he stomped to another table and sat down.

Sitting on the carpet, Helga blinked. "What'd I do wrong?"

Arnold spread the book in front of him and placed his elbows on the table. Suddenly, a shadow fell across the pages.

"I always liked Tinkerbell myself." Said Helga. She was lying on the table.

"That's nice, Helga."

"Yeah, I always thought Wendy was a priss." Helga rolled over on her back. "I can't believe Peter Pan would fall for a stuck up little snot like that! Not when he's got Tinkerbell!"

Arnold glared again. "Wendy's not a snot! She's a sweet, kind girl!"

Helga sat up and put her hands on her hips. "And I'll bet she's sophisticated too!"

"Pardon?"

"Oh sure, Peter might think he likes Wendy! But deep down, he really loves Tink, and no freckle faced country bumpkin with her _'Ever So Much''s_ is ever going to get between them! Especially since a certain someone has been fawning over him since she was three years old!" Helga began to crawl towards Arnold. "A certain someone who would do anything for him, who dreams of the day when he'll get it through his thick head that she's the one and only girl for him, and they'll live happily ever after!" She was now in his face and shouting. "Happily ever after, do you hear me Football Head! So shut up and kiss her already!"

Arnold blinked in shock. "Helga, what are you talking about?"

Helga came crashing back down to Planet Earth. "Uh, something else entirely." She sat up and turned away, pulling her knees to her face.


	4. Chapter 4

4:

* * *

Arnold rocked back and forth. "So cold," He said sticking his hands under his armpits. "Oh it's cold!"

Helga was behind him. Both children were sitting on the floor. "Hmm," She said, digging in her pocket. "Hah! Score!" She held out a foil package to Arnold. "Gum, Football Head?"

Arnold shot her an icy stare. "No thank you."

"More for me." Helga popped a piece in her mouth. "Mmm, watermelon flavored." She blew a bubble and pulled it into her mouth, popping it under her tongue.

Arnold growled. White wispy clouds hung around his mouth.

_Mmm. Smack, smack. Pop. Smack, clack, snap, clack, clack._

Arnold twisted around. "Helga, can you stop snapping your gum?" He said testily.

"It's gum, Paste for Brains." Said Helga. "You want me to swallow it?"

"Would you please?"

"Hey!" Helga stood up and put her hands on her hips. "What's your deal? Ever since we got locked in, you've been a total pain! Why are you acting this way? You're not usually this hostile!"

Arnold stood. "You don't get it, do you?" He snapped. "We could die in here, Helga! There's no heat, no food, not to mention the storm of the century outside! We could freeze or starve or both!"

Helga huffed. "Whatever happened to 'Mr. Look on the Bright Side?'"

"There is no bright side, Helga." Said Arnold darkly. "And this is all your fault."

_"My fault?"_ Shouted Helga, her face flashing red. "How is this my fault?"

"If you hadn't fallen asleep, I wouldn't have gone looking for you, and we wouldn't be in here."

"Yeah, well I didn't ask to come rescue me! And I wouldn't have fallen asleep if you and Tall Hair Boy hadn't butted into our project!"

"We wouldn't have butted in," Countered Arnold. "If you had been working, instead of making Phoebe do it all!"

"Yeah, well I…" Helga's eyes flashed angrily. "It was none of your business anyway!"

"So we made it our business!"

Helga ground her teeth together and clenched her fists. "I don't have to put up with this!" She yelled. Stomping away, she pulled out a chair and put in the middle of the floor. "This is my side, this is yours! Stay away from me!"

"Good!" Hollered Arnold. "Stay away from me!"

_

* * *

_

I was probably too harsh with Helga.

Arnold traced a picture of Peter Pan with his finger as he sat at the table. It had been almost thirty minutes, but he was unable to read with the guilt in his mind and the screaming storm outside. _Maybe it is her fault we're stuck in here. I still shouldn't have shouted at her. What is wrong with me?_ Arnold shook his head. _Face imminent death and you lose all your senses._

He stood up. _I should apologize. But she said to stay away. I might just make her mad._

There was a noise, a sort of combination gasp and moan from Helga's side of the library. "Helga?" Called Arnold. "Helga, are you ok?"

"Go away." She called from behind a shelf in the children's section.

"Helga?" Arnold made his way to where he'd heard the noise. "Helga are you crying?"

"No." She sobbed. "Go away. You hate me."

Arnold stood by the shelf. "I don't hate you, Helga."

"Why not? I'm a big bully who throws spitballs at you and calls you names, and now you're going to die because of me!"

Arnold lay down on the floor. He put his head around the corner. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

Helga was sitting in the dark shadow cast by the bookshelf, her back against the wall. The only part of her that was visible were her shoes. "Helga, did you hear me? I said I was sorry."

"Ok," She said softly. "I'm sorry too."

"Can I come in?"

"I guess." Arnold smiled and crawled in between the two racks. Arriving at the dark shadow, he reached in and grasped Helga's hand.

"We'll get through this, Helga! I know it!"


	5. Chapter 5

5:

* * *

As Arnold continued to read, he was aware of something white and thin floating down in front of him. A lot of something white and thin.

Looking up, he saw Helga behind the shelf throwing scraps of paper over the books and onto the floor. "I'm making it snow." She said.

Arnold smiled. "Haven't we had enough snow tonight?"

"This snow isn't cold." Helga replied. "So it's better."

Arnold stood up and joined her. "I dunno. I think snow is good because it's cold. There's nothing else on Earth like it."

"Yeah, as long as we don't have to be in it." Arnold laughed and scooped up a handful of scraps. He blew on them. As they flew away, the pieces dipped and twirled around Helga. She giggled then gasped. A biting wind raged through the library, hitting Helga so she felt it in each cell in her body.

Arnold craned his neck. Behind her, he could see one of the windows had been blown open by the storm. Leaping as he raced toward it, Arnold climbed onto a chair and then the table. Straining, he had to stand on his tiptoes to latch it shut.

Jumping back down to the heliotrope colored carpet, he said, "Are you ok, Helga?" She had been standing closest to the window, and caught the full brunt of the snowy blast.

Helga was shivering so hard, Arnold could her teeth chatter. "Helga?"

"I'm f-f-fine." She shuddered. Arnold took her hand and rubbed it in an effort to warm it up.

"Come on!" He pulled her toward the center of the library.

"Where are we going?"

"Here." He instructed her to lie down. "This is the furthest place from either wall. Put your hands under your armpits."

Helga suppressed the urge to call him a bossy know it all and did as she was told. Arnold covered her with both of their coats. She sat half way up.

"What are you doing?" She cried. "You'll freeze!"

"You're in a lot more danger of freezing right now then me, Helga." Arnold said firmly. "You need these."

Helga pulled her legs underneath. "I wish there was something to keep my mind off the cold."

Arnold thought for a moment, then jumped up. He ran toward where they had been and then back. In his hand was the tattered old copy of _'Peter Pan.'_

"Here," He sat back down, Indian style. "I'll read to you. Grandpa tells me stories when I'm not feeling good."

At any other time, Helga would've burst into mental poetry, but right now all she could think about was every inch of her body freezing.

Arnold cleared his throat and began to read: _"'Chapter one: Peter Breaks Through. All children, except one, grow up. They soon know that they will grow up, and the way Wendy knew was this…'"_


	6. Chapter 6

6:

* * *

A couple hours passed and Arnold continued to read. _"'Why Tink, how dare you drink my medicine?'_

_"But she did not answer. Already she was reeling in the air._

_"'What is the matter with you?' Cried Peter, suddenly afraid._

_"'It was poisoned, Peter,' She told him softly; 'And now I am going to be dead…'"_

Helga had been quiet for awhile. Occasionally she would remark on the story or recite along with him ("'When the first baby laughed for the first time, its laugh had broke into a thousand pieces, and they all went skipping about, and that was the beginning of fairies.'"), but now she was silent. Arnold turned to see her. "Are you ok, Helga?"

She nodded and mumbled, "I'm fine, Arnold-o."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I don't even feel cold anymore." Arnold gasped and dropped the book. "What is it?"

"Helga," He kneeled over her. "You're experiencing hypothermia!"

"I told you I don't feel cold…"

"That's what hypothermia does!" He almost wailed. Helga's eyes had begun to droop as he spoke. "Helga, no! Don't go to sleep!" Arnold grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"But Ima-ti-errrred…" She slurred.

"Helga, stop! If you sleep now, you'll never wake up!" Her head fell to her chest. Her breathing was slowing down.

Arnold racked his brains trying to think of a way to wake her up, but to no avail. Fervently, he began to silently pray.

_God, please, she's going to die! Don't let her die! What do I do, God? Help me…_A flash of inspiration struck. _I hope she doesn't kill me for this…_

Crawling around Helga, he lay on the floor and put his arms around her stomach. At his touch, Helga jolted. "What are you doing?" She cried weakly.

"I know it's awkward, Helga, but it's the only way to keep warm!" He said. Dimly, Helga recalled something she had said earlier about snuggling, but it flitted out of her mind as quickly as it had come.

Feebly, Helga put her hands on Arnold's. From where they were sticking out under the jackets, she could see his fingers were turning blue.

Arnold hadn't even noticed. "I won't let you die." He said through gritted teeth.


	7. Chapter 7

7:

* * *

Arnold was standing in a bright white place. He was alone until a boy materialized out of thin air. The boy looked a little younger than Arnold, maybe about seven, eight at the most. He was dressed in green skeleton leaves and his ears were pointed at the tips, though not in such a way that it was very noticeable. His hair was reddish-brown and he was tanned, as if he spent all his time outdoors. He even smelled outdoorsy, like earth and grass.

He smiled genially, showing his small, white teeth. "Well, are we going?" He held out his hand to Arnold. Arnold took it. "Going where?"

"Heaven, of course." The boy said as if it was obvious. They were flying upward.

"Heaven?" Repeated Arnold, confused.

The boy looked down at him. "Don't you know who I am?" Arnold shook his head. "Don't you remember?" The boy recited, _"'When children died he went part of the way with them, so they should not be frightened.'"_

"You're Peter Pan!" Cried Arnold, then his words sank in. "You mean I'm…"

"That's right." There were the sounds of baby giggles. Arnold started.

"What was…"

"That was you." Said Peter. "You'll be hearing things from your life as we pass on through." The white place was gone and now Arnold and Peter were flying through the Milky Way.

"But I don't want to die yet."

"We all have to go sometimes." Said Peter.

"But I'm not ready."

"Most people aren't."

_"Bye, Mommy. Bye, Daddy." _A little voice echoed.

"Peter," Arnold tried again. "Can't you change it?"

"Not my decision." Peter shrugged. Arnold could see Saturn's rings beneath them, and it made him feel very small.

"But…" Arnold stopped. "I can't die yet! I have things to do! My family…my friends…" He froze at his words. "Helga!" In the starry sky, he swam toward Peter. "Where's Helga? Is she…"

"She's fine." Said Peter. "Cold, but fine. You don't know what happened do you?"

Arnold shook his head.

"You gave up your life for her."

"I did?"

He heard his grandfather's voice. _"Did I ever tell you about the time your parents were in the circus?"_

"Silly Arnold," Said Peter. "You were so busy trying to keep her warm, you didn't notice you were freezing to death!"

Arnold was at a loss for words. On one hand, he silently rejoiced that Helga was going to be ok. But he still didn't want to die.

"How will she be when she wakes up?" He finally asked.

"Devastated, of course." Peter took Arnold's hand and they continued flying. "She'll cry." He added as an afterthought, "I never cry."

A wee voice said, _"I love you, Arnold, and I want to marry you!"_ He didn't recognize it, and it confused him.

"Anyway, you'll be in Heaven soon. It's a beautiful place, though I like Neverland better. Heaven doesn't have fairies. Or pirates. What fun is Heaven if you can't fight pirates…"

"Stop Peter!" Arnold, still latched onto Peter, braked in the air. Peter fell backward. "I can't go!"

"I told you, you Stupid Boy!" Said Peter, sounding angry. "You can't go back!"

"I can't leave her!" Arnold felt something like an itch way deep down. He couldn't explain it, though it felt like it had something to do with Helga. "Helga needs me!" Where had that come from? And yet, he felt as though it were true. "If I die, what'll happen to her?" He didn't know why he was saying all these things, but they kept coming out. "And…I think I need her too!"

Peter shook his head. "Once you get to Heaven, you won't even remember the Helga-Lady!"

"That's just it! I want to remember her! Even the bad things she's done! They're…a part of me! I can't go! Not yet!"

Peter looked at him sullenly. "I don't understand. Is this what you call love?"

Arnold's first thought was how sad it must be not to understand love. Then he reflected Peter's words. Did he love Helga? Of course! He loved all his friends! But was there another kind of love there besides friendship? It confused him.

"Peter, I don't understand my feelings for Helga," He finally said truthfully. "But I what I do understand is there's something I supposed to do for her!"

"You gave up your life, isn't that enough?"

"No!" Cried Arnold. "There's something else!"

* * *

_"I know. Something else…" _Arnold murmured. The world around him was fuzzy. It was if he was seeing everything through a thick sheet of gauze. A beam of light flashed him in the face. He just barely blinked.

His grandfather's face bobbed above his. "Oh Helen of Troy…" The old man muttered, then yelled, "Pataki! Get your cell phone! Call 911!"

Arnold had a sensation of being picked up and cradled. A blanket wrapped around him and everything went dark again.


	8. Chapter 8

8:

* * *

Everything was warm and toasty. From his fingers all the way down to his toes, which he wiggled, Arnold could feel the heat in his body again.

He opened his eyes. He was a stark white room under a mustard yellow blanket. The sheets and pillow under him with white with purple flowers. A plain ivory curtain covered his left side.

There was a TV attached to the ceiling, but it was turned down so Arnold couldn't hear it. Instead, captions scrolled across the screen under a handsome man in a parka.

…_Worst blizzard Hillwood has seen in years, _Arnold read._ The storm stopped around one am, leaving nothing but fallen trees, toppled telephone wires, and mountains of snow…_

In the corner, a radio was playing. Soft guitar music floated to Arnold's ears. _"Would you know my name…If I saw you in Heaven…"_

Had he really died? _No,_ He thought. _It must have been a dream. But what if…_

Suddenly the curtain opened. Helga was lying on the other bed. "Hey Arnold," She pointed to his nightstand, where a tray of food had been placed. "Are you going to eat your Jell-O?"

Arnold leapt out of bed and pounced on her, hugging her as tight as he could. "Whoa, who said you touch could me?"

"We did it, Helga!" Arnold said quietly. "We lived through the storm."

"Yeah, well, no big deal!" Helga said unconvincingly. "Nothing gets Helga G. Pataki that easily!"

Helga cleared her throat awkwardly. "Well…I guess…What I mean…" She returned the embrace. "Thanks, Arnold."

Arnold just smiled. "Thank you, Tinkerbell."

"Huh?"

"I said, thank you."

"'_Cause I know…I just can't stay…here in Heaven…"_

The door swung open and Gerald and Phoebe rushed in. Phoebe's eyes were red and puffy. "Oh thank heaven you're all right!" She threw her arms around Helga's neck. "I'm so sorry! We shouldn't have left you!"

"Criminy, Pheebs!" Helga said as she wrapped her arms around her best friend's back. "Pull yourself together! Yuck!"

"I'm sorry, Helga!" Phoebe quivered. "But when your mom called to ask if you were with me, I felt so sick! And we couldn't even leave to find you until the storm was over! We were trapped inside!"

"I know the feeling." Said Arnold grimly. Gerald pulled himself up on the bed next to Arnold.

"You ok, Man?"

Arnold gave him the Secret Handshake. "I'm fine, Gerald. In fact," He smiled. "I've never felt more alive!"


End file.
